The Calm before the Storm
by Desertfyre
Summary: Tag to the Dawn Treader Movie. It had been tensed between the two Kings after Goldwater Island. They both knew that they needed to settle this before they faced their toughest battle yet...


Disclaimer:Chronicles of Narnia characters are not owned by me. First and foremost, CS Lewis owns. Then Disney and now 20th century Fox. Even the actors probably have more ownageship then I.

A.N: So I was re-watching Dawn Treader the other day and this idea came to me. I wanted to have Edmund and Caspian talk about what happened in the golden cave since it was tensed from then on. Then by the time the Narnians were at the Dark Island fighting their temptations, everything seemed to be cool between them. And definitely by the time they were at the edge of Aslan's country.

So this was my idea of what happened between them behind the scenes. One of my rare times when coming up with a title was hard. And this is my third written Narnian fanfic as well! Yay!

Summary: Tag to the Dawn Treader Movie. It had been tensed between the two Kings after Goldwater Island. They both knew that they needed to settle this before they faced their toughest battle yet...

* * *

><p>It had been a tense several days between Caspian and Edmund. Neither one, thought that anyone else really noticed but there had been so much going on, they didn't expect them too. Didn't even want them to either, but each one felt the tension that was thick as butter.<p>

And each one would find the other sometimes glancing their way as if they wanted to say something, but neither one did.

That and it was hard to find time to talk amidst what was going on. And just when something else gets solved, there was something new that arose and they never was able to catch a moment.

Edmund, in particular, knew that he might could have spoken more when they were looking at the stars that night as they stayed on Goldwater Island, but something stayed his tongue. Even when there was a wide opening. He convinced himself it was late and they needed rest, so he said nothing.

Caspian, on the other hand, convinced himself that night that they both needed a respite after what happened. That they needed to think and keep to themselves, that it had been too soon since Goldwater, to talk about it. So he said nothing as well.

And so the tension between them lingered for quite awhile after that, with neither finding another opening to talk.

It wasn't until they were getting ready to go to the Dark Island that Caspian found another opening. And he didn't want to waste it. There was too much that could go wrong in this upcoming battle and he would not have this on his consciousness in the event that it went the wrong way.

He was sure Edmund felt the same way. He felt and saw the sneaking looks the Edmund gave him, as they were preparing for battle.

Caspian glanced at Edmund as he watched him struggle with the armor over his head. He took a steadying breath before speaking. He would not let this pass him by. "If we don't make it through….whatever this is…..I want you to know I think of you as my brother, Edmund."

He waited for a response, hoping to get one. Hoping they would find a way to soothe this over in what little time they had.

Edmund looked up from his armor he managed over his head and looked surprised at this but he hid it well. Caspian was surprised that Edmund seemed surprised. Surely he knew that. Why would he be surprised that Caspian held him in such high regard? He knew from history and for the brief time they spent together that Edmund was the most solemn and reserved of the brothers, of the entire family in fact, but surely he knew he was regarded so highly? Why would it come as such a shock?

Edmund recovered just as quickly and responded, "Me too." He looked back down at his armor grasping the straps to tie them.

Caspian looked a little uncertain and slightly disappointed that it didn't warrant more of a response. He knew that Edmund was genuine in his response but he wanted him to say more.

Anything at this point.

Just give him something to work with.

Caspian thought of this as he walked behind Edmund and fixed his armor, making sure it was situated right. "You gave up your sword." He remarked trying to break the tension that settled once more.

"It wasn't mine to keep", Edmund answered still fumbling with his armor.

Caspian glanced at him before walking over and gripping Peter's sword. He turned around and extended his hand out, offering it to the younger and yet not so younger man before him.

Again Edmund looked surprised and this surprised lasted a little longer. "This is…."

"Peter would have wanted you to have it", Caspian spoke and he knew it was true.

Edmund glazed at it, his expression unreadable before he slowly shook his head and his eyes turned away from it. "No, I'll be fine with another sword. Peter gave it to you. It's yours."

Caspian's arm lowered. "No, Edmund. Peter is your brother. You have every right to fight with his sword. I don't fight with this sword nor do I let anyone else. It is merely a sacred….artifact if you will, that I keep to look at. A reminder of sorts."

Edmund looked back at Caspian, "I said no, Caspian. I don't want to argue about this. It's just a sword." There was no malice in his voice, only gentle firmness.

But Caspian wouldn't give up. It became important to him that Edmund use his brother's sword. Maybe it wasn't something to make such a big deal about but he felt he needed to see this through at least. Caspian's eyes flashed momentarily, exasperated by Edmund's stubbornness, "Then don't argue with me and take the sword", he gestured the sword to Edmund.

The two Kings glared at each other for a bit.

"We don't really have time for this, you know", Caspian spoke softly, hoping to get through to Edmund. He felt it was important that Edmund use the sword.

And Edmund felt the opposite, that it was important that he honor Peter's wishes. After all, his older brother did give Caspian the sword. Of course it wasn't helping that he could practically hear Peter's voice in his head, right now.

Edmund finally let out a sigh and looked away. "Look….." he trailed off and was silent a moment. Then he squared his shoulders and looked back at Caspian straight in the eye. Caspian could see King Edmund the Just at that moment.

"I'm sorry", Edmund apologized.

Caspian blinked as his arm lowered, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I know it's been tense between us when it shouldn't have been. In truth, I could have spoken up several days ago, and we could have been past this, but I didn't, and I was wrong. I'm sorry about what happened in that cave. I shouldn't have spoken so carelessly. It was wrong of me. And frankly, I don't wish to go out there, not knowing what will happen with this between us. So, I apologize, I did not mean any of the words I have spoken." Edmund inclined his head towards Caspian.

Caspian was stunned to say the least. Here, Edmund was apologizing to him? He finally snapped out of it and shook his head, all of a sudden becoming the King he was, "No, Edmund. I am sorry. I too have spoken words I have regretted. It was wrong of me as well. I called you things I wished I could take back. You are not a child, you are a King of Old and I should have respected you far more than I did."

Edmund shook his head, "You are King now. And a good one. You just said it: I'm a King of Old. Emphasis on the Old. This is not my place, it's not my time and I should have respected that far more than I did."

Caspian lowered his head briefly before looking back up, treading cautiously, "I don't….know….what it's like to have siblings, especially a brother. I would imagine I would feel…perhaps as you did, a second fiddle, if I was the youngest brother. I took no time to understand that. I guess I just wanted to prove that I was doing well but it went wrong."

Edmund huffed, "You have done well. In three short years all of Narnia is in peace. That is a mark of great leadership. And don't take my shortcomings upon yourself. That has no bearing on anything of late. That should not have come out. I didn't even realized it was still there and I loath the fact that apparently it still is. I respect and love my brother. Not only is Peter my older brother but my High King and liege lord. I want you to know that."

"I do. That was never in any doubt."

There was a small telling silence. Edmund gave a small chuckle making Caspian look at him curiously.

The Just King gave a grin. "Maybe my inner Peter will shut up now."

Caspian gave a short laugh, "Inner Peter?"

Edmund nodded, "For the last while, my inner Peter has been drilling me. My consciousness, I admit has taken a liking to Peter actually."

Here they couldn't help but shared a laugh before Edmund sobered and continued, "He's been continually scolding me on what a blockhead I had been. I let myself slip back to what I was before….." he paused as his eyes casted down.

Caspian grew sympathetic as he waited for Edmund to continue. He had a feeling he knew what Edmund was going to say.

Edmund glanced at him before continuing, "…before I met the White Witch. Believe me you would have hated me back then. I'm not proud of slipping back there, even for a moment. And even if evil magic was in the equation, I feel that is no excuse."

"It's not an excuse but a reason. The Green Mist is tempting us, pitting us against our worst fears and temptations. But I should not be the one to talk. And I'm not proud of becoming as arrogant as I did. I showed a side of myself I didn't even know existed and I hope that it never comes out again. If I have any say, it will not." Caspian spoke, "And everyone has to grow and you've grown into a King of the legends. It matters little what you were like before. We all have weaknesses and this evil magic is preying on it."

Edmund's mouth twitched in a parody of a smile, "Thank you and you are right, King Caspian." Here Caspian let out a small smile as Edmund continued, "You have grown much as well and are a worthy King. Aslan would be pleased with you I'm sure. I know I am."

Caspian couldn't help the blush at such a high praise especially from who it was coming from. He heard Edmund chuckle before he looked back up and nodded, offering the sword back to Edmund, "And before you say no again, hear me out, King Edmund."

Edmund said nothing but tilted his head, conveying that he'd listen.

"I see now, that I had no right to withhold this sword from you and in a manner of speaking I did. It is your brother's sword and you deserve it far more I do. In fact, Peter should have given you the sword."

Edmund tilted his head the other way, "Caspian, I was going back to England as well. It would not have done any good for me to keep the sword."

"Maybe so, but still I feel he shouldn't have bypassed you like that."

Edmund shook his head, "It was Peter's choice and a good one. You deserve to keep this, even if it just became a reminder, which is a good thing."

Caspian looked determined as he took a step forward, "Fine if that's how you feel, I respect that, but I want you to fight with this sword now. Do not make me make it an order." His mouth twitched as did Edmund's at the absurdity of the statement.

Caspian sobered and added, "You deserved to fight with this sword especially now. Keep a piece of Peter to you, to help you as we go forth in this. I think you would benefit from it. And I'll feel better knowing that you hold such a legendary sword to help you. I hope you will respect wishes on this matter." There was a small silence, "Besides…", here a grin was forming, "It'll go along with your Peter consciousness at least."

Edmund couldn't help but playfully punch Caspian in the shoulder, "Shut up", he groused good-naturally, as they both shared a chuckle.

Caspian gestured the sword to Edmund. "And I meant what I said, I do think of you as a brother."

Edmund nodded and reached out to grasp the sword. He looked at Caspian, "And I meant what I said, when I said, me too."

Caspian inclined his head as a moment of silence floated between them.

And for once it was a comfortable silence.

It was Caspian who broke it, "We should get up there. They might be getting worried."

"True, but we needed to sort this out, before whatever happens, happens."

Caspian nodded in agreement as they clasped arms before walking out the door, to join the rest of the crew on deck.

Whatever would happen, they would both fight knowing they had a brother at their backs.

**FIN. **

* * *

><p>A.N: Some Caspian Edmund brotherly bonding. I don't think it turned out too badly. I'd love to know what you all think! I actually wrote this one shot all in one day.<p>

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
